Star vs Los Señores de la Oscuridad
by Writer65
Summary: Star ha recuperado el fragmento faltante de la varita, pero en el proceso ha liberado a un mal antiguo muy poderoso y peligroso, que pronto reclutará a otros dos poderosos aliados para acabar con las fuerzas del bien, ¿Podrán Star y Marco detener a Los Señores de la Oscuridad?
1. Prologo

**Star vs Los Señores de la Oscuridad.**

Star y Marco estaban afuera de una enorme cueva, la entrada en forma de O les daba la bienvenida, asomándose imponente, adentro todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada en absoluto.

-¿Segura que aquí se encuentra el otro fragmento de la varita mágica?-pregunto Marco, quien no parecía nada contento con la idea de entrar a la cueva.

Después de que Star destruyera su Varita Mágica para salvar la vida de Marco, esta se había auto-reconstruido, había sufrido unos ligeros cambios, pero el más importante era que faltaba un fragmento en la estrella del centro, y sin él la varita no podía funcionar.

-Por supuesto-dijo Star-Puedo olerlo.

Luego comenzó a olfatear en dirección a la cueva, como si fuera un perro siguiendo un rastro, Marco la miro cansado.

-Eh, explícame de nuevo como funciona eso del olfato-pidió Marco, pero Star lo callo alzando un puño en frente de él.

-Shh, podrías despertar a la bestia-susurro Star, al escuchar la palabra bestia, Marco se sobresaltó.

-¿Bestia? ¿Hay una bestia allá adentro?-pregunto apuntando hacia la entrada.

-Sí, se supone que está resguardando algo terrible-aseguró Star-Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, un gran mal azoto a Mewni y por poco lo destruye, pero gracias a los esfuerzos del Rey Butterfly Primero fue detenido y encerrado en esta misma cueva.

Marco se quedó petrificado por la historia pero Star se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas.

-¡¿No es emocionante?!

-Eh si de verdad hay algo tan terrible allá adentro creo que no deberíamos entrar.

-Tonterías-dijo Star-Vamos será divertido.

Y antes de que Marco pudiera contestar, Star lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el interior de la cueva, estaba oscura y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los gotas del agua que caía del techo golpeando la tierra, la cueva estaba húmeda.

-Genial, estos tennis eran nuevos-dijo Marco sacudiéndose el lodo de los pies.

-Shhh-dijo Star-La Bestia podría estar dormida.

-Perfecto, lodo y bestias, ¿podríamos buscar el fragmento y salir de aquí por favor?

Star estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una luz se encendió enfrente de ella, era de color naranja, luego de taparse los ojos para que la luz no la cegara Star miro hacia el frente, ahí, iluminado por dos antorchas que estaban a los costados, estaba un pilar, encima del había una pequeña estatua en forma de dragón, un Furia Nocturna para ser exactos, tenía las cuatro patas en el suelo y miraba hacia el frente, con una mirada asesina, mientras que sus alas estaban extendidas majestuosamente.

La estatua se veía vieja y olvidada.

-No-dijo Star mirando asombrada la estatua-Un Furia Nocturna.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto Marco.

-Un Furia Nocturna-explico Star- Eran una raza de dragones, hasta que se extinguieron.

-¿Extinguieron?

-Sí, mis padres dicen que eran la especia de dragón más fuerte de todas, la cría maligna del relámpago, ni siquiera los mejores guerreros se atrevían a enfrentarlo-Star-Pero a pesar de eso desaparecieron, el ultimo murió hace doscientos años.

-Wow eso es mucho tiempo-Marco.

-Si-aseguro Star, luego miro hacia arriba y vio que encima de la estatua, pegada a la pared, estaba el otro fragmento de la estrella.

Star grito de la emoción y corrió hasta el fragmento, pasando al lado del pilar y por poco tirando la estatua, Marco trato de detenerla pero Star había sido muy rápida, al llegar a la pared Star había saltado para tratar de agarrar el fragmento pero no podía, estaba muy alto.

-¡No funciona!

-Necesitamos una escalera-dijo Marco acercándose a ella.

-Tienes razón-aseguro Star, luego empezó a subirse a los hombros de Marco, pisándole la cara a Marco-Cárgame.

-No, oye, espera-se quejó Marco mientras Star le pisoteaba la cara.

-No te muevas-Star.

Ninguno de los dos noto que detrás de ellos _algo_ comenzaba a moverse, tenía ocho tentáculos de color blanco, las ventosas eran de color negro y dejaban una baba gris, los tentáculos estaban pegados a una cabeza redonda con dos grandes ojos de color purpura y una boca grande, con afilados dientes amarillos.

La criatura se ergio y luego miro a los dos jóvenes que trataban de alcanzar el fragmento.

-¡Star deja de hacer eso!

-Marco no te muevas, quédate quieto.

La criatura rugió y ambos se voltearon a verla muy lentamente, miraron al monstruo que volvió a rugir y los lleno a los dos de baba.

-Así que esa es la bestia-dijo Marco, luego la criatura los tomo a ambos con sus tentáculos.

Seguía rugiendo cuando los alzo hasta la altura de sus ojos, Marco y Star luchaban para zafarse de los tentáculos.

-Ahora sería bueno tener la varita-dijo Marco.

-No necesitamos la varita-dijo Star y luego mordió el tentáculo.

La criatura rugió de dolor y soltó a ambos, cayeron de pie y Marco vio a la criatura.

-¡Ve por el fragmento, yo me encargo de él!

Star asintió con la cabeza y corrió de nuevo hacia la pared, ahí comenzó a saltar para tratar de alcanzar el fragmento, mientras que la criatura se recuperó y vio a Marco.

-¡Ven aquí monstruo!

La criatura rugió y trato de aplastar a Marco con sus tentáculos, Marco el esquivo todos y cuando uno se quedó atorado en el suelo, Marco lo partió a la mitad con un golpe de kung fu, la sangre de color verde comenzó a salir del tentáculo. La criatura rugió de dolor y miro aún más furiosa a Marco, arrojo nuevamente sus tentáculos pero Marco volvió a esquivarlos todos, luego comenzó a correr en círculos mientras la criatura lo seguía, rotando sobre su propio eje.

-¡Star apúrate!-grito Marco.

-¡Ya voy!-grito Star quien se estaba cansando de saltar, mientras se recargaba en la pared para tomar aire, vio el pilar y supo que hacer, tomo el pilar con ambas manos y luego lo puso contra la pared, la estatua del Furia Nocturna se cayó al suelo y se rompió en miles de pedazos, una extraña neblina de color negro salió de la estatua pero rápidamente desapareció.

Ni Marco ni Star se dieron cuenta, y este sería uno de sus más grandes errores.

Marco había sido tomado por la criatura del pie y ahora esta lo estaba azotando contra el suelo, pero en cuanto vio que la estatua estaba rota, grito llena de pánico y soltó a Marco, luego se echó a correr hasta la salida de la cueva y desapareció.

-Que melodramático-dijo Marco.

Mientras tanto, Star se había subido al pilar y volvió a saltar, tomando el fragmento de la estrella con su mano, lo miro asombrada y feliz, tanto que una lagrima perfecta se formó en su ojo derecho, saco la varita de su bolsillo y miro el fragmento antes de colocarlo

-Es la hora.

Puso el fragmento donde iba y entonces la varita comenzó a brillar, luego se elevó en el cielo y dio una vuelta antes de que la grieta entre los dos fragmentos de la estrella desapareciera y luego hubo una explosión de luz, una vez que paso, la varita aterrizo en la mano de Star, ella la miro asombrada.

El mango estaba envuelto en una cinta rosa, las alas eran muy esterilizadas, la cabeza de la varita era un círculo azul con una estrella amarilla y corazones rosas rodeando la estrella de cristal en el interior, además de que contaba una corona amarilla en la punta.

-Es hermosa-dijo Star llorando.

Marco se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo es, y ahora está completa.

Star abrazo a Marco, quien se sorprendió pero luego también abrazo a Star.

-Gracias Marco.

-No hay problema Star.

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que se separaron.

-¡Bueno vámonos!-dijo Star contenta-Hay que celebrar con una fiesta.

-Eso no lo discuto-dijo Marco y luego los dos comenzaron a salir de la cueva.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que de la estatua rota del dragón, salió un extraño líquido de color negro, este dejo atrás los restos destruidos de la estatua y luego se juntó todo, luego comenzó a elevarse, formando un cuerpo humano.

Solo que no era un simple cuerpo humano, de su espalda salieron dos alas gigantescas, así como una cola muy larga y poderosa, que azoto el suelo e hizo temblar toda la cueva, de las manos salieron garras afiladas. El líquido se transformó en piel y dejo al descubierto lo que en verdad era.

Era un demonio.

Estaba parado sobre dos piernas, de sus pies también salían garras muy largas, era totalmente de color negro, como la noche, con la excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de un elfo.

Hace muchos años había sido conocido como Hipo, pero ahora le gustaba que lo llamaran Demonio de la Noche.

Se estiro y luego extendió sus alas.

-Se siente tan bien ser libre-dijo-Hora de trabajar.


	2. Rearmando la Banda

Una vez que Demonio de la noche quedo libre, se elevó en el cielo mientras estiraba sus manos y alas.

-Se siente tan bien estar libre-dijo cerrando los ojos y estirando los músculos, le dolían por todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado en la estatua.

-Y si quieres que siga así, te recomiendo que me sigas-digo una voz que provenía de las sombras, era leve y suave, pero firme.

Demonio de la Noche regreso al suelo y le sonrió a las sombras.

-Debí saberlo-digo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la oscuridad-Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés.

-Estoy aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Demonio sonrió y volteo para ver a un lagarto, que caminaba en dos patas, llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro, con la piel morada, zapatos negros y lustrados, y con un dedo faltante en la mano derecha.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo el reptil.

-En efecto, Toffee-dijo Demonio, y antes de que Toffee pudiera contestar, Demonio lanzo su cola contra él y la enrollo alrededor de Toffee, luego comenzó a apretar-Pero no creas que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste.

Toffee ahogo un grito de dolor mientras sentía como sus huesos comenzaban a quebrarse, se mordió los labios y luego miro a Demonio.

-¿Es así como me pagas por haberte liberado?-dijo con dificultad, el aire se le estaba llevando de los pulmones.

-Tu no hiciste nada reptil traicionero, solo un Butterfly podía liberarme.

-¿Y cómo crees que llego el otro pedazo de la estrella a esta cueva?

Demonio libero a Toffee y luego se le quedo mirando mientras este recuperaba el aliento, se había llevado una mano al cuello y había comenzado a sobárselo.

-¿Varita?-pregunto Demonio-Así que finalmente lo conseguiste.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente-dijo Toffee poniéndose de pie-Puede reconstruirse.

Demonio ahogo una risa.

-¿Sigues en las mismas eh?-digo Demonio, comenzando a caminar alrededor-Destruiste la varita, pero no funciono, ahora le das a la nueva princesa la pieza que falta para activarla por completo, ¿no?

Toffee levanto una ceja.

-Ser el sabelotodo siempre te causo problemas ¿verdad?

Demonio hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Dime todo lo que quieras, pero sé que a pesar de que yo he estado encerrado los últimos mil años, tú no has tenido mejor suerte, ¿dime que tan cerca estás de conseguir tu venganza?

-Más de lo que tu estarás nunca-dijo Toffee-Tu padre ha muerto, al igual que Berk, al igual que los vikingos… son solo historia.

Eso en serio intereso a Demonio.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto.

-El tiempo se encargó de completar su tarea-dijo Toffee-Los Vikingos han pasado a ser historia.

-¿Y los dragones?

-En peligro de extinción, de verdad es muy raro ver uno en estos días.

Ante esto, Demonio se quedó petrificado, dándole la espalda a Toffee y mirando directamente a la entrada de la cueva.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte por traerme a este horrible universo-dijo Demonio volteándose a ver a Toffee.

-Porque puedo devolverte todo lo que perdiste, y mucho más.

-¿Cómo la última vez? No gracias-dijo Demonio-Estoy harto de tus falsas promesas, estoy harto de que todo el mundo me vea la cara.

-Créeme que lo que tengo en mente es meramente para mi conveniencia-aseguro Toffee sin inmutarse-Pero tienes suerte de que puedes ser parte de mis planes, ayúdame y yo te ayudare a ti, sin trucos, sin engaños esta vez.

-¿Y exactamente que tienes en mente?-pregunto Demonio-Si tan siquiera tu plan es bueno, podría considerar la idea de ayudarte, si no te freiré como una lagartija en este mismo momento.

-Todo a su tiempo-Toffee-Aún faltan dos miembros de la banda.

Demonio se acercó a Toffee y levanto una ceja.

-¿No estás hablando de ellos o sí?-pregunto Demonio-Por lo que se quedaron muy cabreados contigo por lo de la última vez.

-Dejemos el pasado en el pasado y concentrémonos en el futuro-Toffee-Además los vamos a necesitar, su sueño debe terminar.

…

Demonio y Toffee salieron de la cueva caminando, Star y Marco ya se habían ido así que estaba todo despejado.

-Llegar al Bosque Oscuro me tomara dos días-aseguro Demonio-A menos que tengas unas tijeras contigo.

-No, no tengo unas tijeras, tengo algo mucho mejor-dijo Toffee sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de pie, atada por un lazo, la destapo y luego saco de ella un polvo morado, la arrojo sobre las alas de Demonio y estas comenzaron a brillar antes de retomar su color negro.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Demonio.

-Ahora tus alas pueden abrir portales entre mundos-dijo Toffee-El polvo de hada puede hacer maravillas.

-Veo que has estado contrabandeando con los enanos-Demonio, veía sus nuevas alas poderosas mientras las desplegaba-Al parecer tienes un buen juego entre manos Toffee.

-No tienes idea-aseguro Toffee-Ahora vámonos, un amigo nos está esperando.

Demonio sonrió, y después rebano el aire con su ala, como si le hubiese hecho una cortada de verdad, una brecha apareció enfrente de ellos.

-Siguiente parada, El Bosque Oscuro.

…

El Bosque Oscuro le hacía honor a su nombre, literalmente era un bosque oscuro, las hojas de los arboles eran de color negro mientras que los troncos eran de un gris oscuro, las flores y los arbustos también eran de un color muy oscuro, incluso el agua del rio era de un color azul muy oscuro. Y no solo eso, en las ramas de los árboles y en los tallos de las flores sobresalían grandes espinas que eran venenosas.

La Fauna del bosque era casi inexistente, rondaban por ahí seres horripilantes que caminaban en cuatro patas y tenían cuernos, o bestias aladas que se alimentaban de todos los pobres diablos que pasarán por ahí, no era un lugar agradable para nada. Hace mucho tiempo había sido un lugar bello y hermoso donde la flora y la fauna rondaban en grandes proporciones y todo era felicidad, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo…

Al lugar a donde Demonio y Toffee se dirigían estaba en el corazón del bosque, donde había una enorme pared de piedra, en ella estaba tallada la imagen de un tótem de oso, las incontables lluvias y el mo la habían cubierto dándole un aspecto viejo, de desolación y de tristeza.

-Alguien olvido pagarle a la señora de la limpieza-menciono Demonio.

-Esta es la tumba de Anernerk-señalo Toffee-Fue puesto aquí poco después de que te capturaran a ti.

-Pobre-dijo mirando al oso-El amor nos convierte en monstruos, ¿no es así?

-Lo hace-admitió Toffee-Bueno, basta de parloteo y liberemos a nuestro socio.

-Con gusto-dijo Demonio, dio un paso al frente cuando de la nada salió un minotauro, de tres metros de altura, con la piel de color café y los cuernos de color plateado, como era de esperarse, las patas eran de toro mientras que el cuerpo era de un humano y la cabeza también.

El minotauro le rugió a Demonio en la cara pero este ni se inmuto.

-Adorable.

El minotauro estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Demonio cuando él lo golpeo con sus alas, el minotauro fue a volar para el otro lado y aterrizo en el suelo, luego Demonio voló sobre él y lo tomo con sus garras de los pies para después levantarlo del suelo y comenzar a sobrevolar con él, el minotauro comenzó a moverse en las garras de demonio para tratar de liberarse pero era inútil, cuando había alcanzado una altura muy alta, Demonio dejo caer al minotauro quien murió al golpear el suelo, luego Demonio regreso volando hasta donde había dejado a Toffee.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo.

-En efecto lo fue-Toffee-Ahora.

Demonio camino hasta la pared y con una de sus alas rebano a la mitad la imagen del oso, la primera mitad cayó al suelo y se partió en miles de pedazos mientras que la otra permaneció en su lugar, adentro había una vasija de arcilla, la cual también tenía la forma de un oso.

Demonio la tomo con ambas manos y la examino por un momento, luego sonrió.

-Hola viejo amigo, es hora de que despiertes.

Demonio dejo caer al suelo el contenido de la vasija, el cual era también de color negro, al igual que Demonio, el líquido comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide hasta que se convirtió en un ser humano, un hombre para ser exactos.

Este tenía el pelo de color negro y le llegaba hasta el fondo de las orejas, usaba un traje de piel que era como el de los esquimales, pero era de color negro y en el estaban bordados imágenes de águilas, osos y lobos, mientras que las botas que llevaba eran de color gris, como último detalle, llevaba en el cuello colgado un tótem de oso.

El hombre se levantó y se estiro, luego miro a su alrededor y vio a Demonio, sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo.

-Si-dijo Demonio.

Extendió su mano al hombre recién liberado y él le dio la suya, luego se dieron un apretón de manos.

Alguna vez este hombre había sido conocido como Kenai, pero ahora era Anernerk.

Anernerk miro después a Toffee y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Y qué hace la lagartija aquí?

-Es bueno verte Anernerk-contestó Toffee con un tono muy natural-Ahora, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque nuestros intereses están en juego una vez más.

-¿A si?-dijo Anernerk, luego levanto su mano y la mantuvo en el aire, luego la bajo y apareció un bastón, pero no era cualquier bastón, este era de madera oscura y la punta tenía la forma de una bestia con la boca abierta, y en su interior había una esfera de color verde, los ojos de la bestia eran de color amarillo. Además de que el mango del bastón estaba rodeado por una serpiente de color escarlata.

Anernerk apunto con el bastón a Toffee y la esfera comenzó a brillar.

-Dame una razón para no aniquilarte en este momento-dijo Anernerk muy enojado.

-Por la misma razón por la que Demonio no me ha asesinado-dijo Toffee.

-Aun-añadió Demonio.

-Tengo un plan, uno que nos dará todo lo que siempre hemos querido.

-¿Cómo la última vez?-pregunto Anernerk, luego negó con la cabeza-No, no, no confió en ti vieja serpiente.

-En mí no-dijo Toffee-¿Pero qué pasaría si te dijera que puedo hacer que veas a tus hermanos una vez más?

Eso le helo la sangre a Anernerk, quien se quedó pálido y bajo el bastón.

-Fanfarrón, tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible-Anernerk-La magia tiene sus limitaciones.

-Cierto-dijo Toffee-Pero si tenemos éxito Anernerk, lo imposible será posible.

…

Eran las diez de la noche en San Fransokyo y como era habitual en los barrios bajos, se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea de robots, uno de ellos era alto y tenía cuchillas como manos, mientras que su adversario era un diminuto robot, sus manos y piernas tenían la forma de un triángulo mientras que su cuerpo era redondo, tenía una cara que podía cambiar de feliz a enojado.

Este pequeño amigo era conocido por nunca haber perdido una pelea en toda su carrera y ese día no era la excepción.

En menos de un minuto termino de desarmar a su oponente para reducirlo a nada más que un montón de tornillos, cables y basura en el suelo.

-¡No es justo!-reclamo el hombre cuyo robot había perdido, llevaba una camisa de tirantes roja y tejanos.

-Aquí nadie disfruta de los malos perdedores-aseguro el ganador, quien también era el dueño del lugar y de todas las peleas de robots ilegales, estaba sentado en un trono hecho de madera pero estaba oculto por las sombras.

Su sirvienta le dio el plato lleno de dinero para que él se lo guardara en los bolsillos.

-¡Exijo un rembolso!-dijo el perdedor, todos se quedaron callados, nadie, nadie jamás retaba al patrón.

El jefe solo levanto una mano y una cadena de microbots (diminutos robots) rodearon la garganta del perdedor y comenzaron a estrangularlo, este fue levantado del suelo mientras que todos los espectadores lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Te lo dije, no nos gustan los malos perdedores, ahora ¡Largo!

Con un movimiento de mano, el jefe saco al perdedor de su lugar y lo arrojo a la calle, una vez que estuvo fuera, los microbots soltaron su cuello y regresaron con su amo, quien seguía sentado en el trono.

Un aplauso lento se escuchó de repente.

-Vaya derroche de talento-dijo Toffee quien dio un paso al frente, quien había estado viendo la pelea.

El jefe era en realidad Hiro Hamada, un genio que alguna vez fue un genio de la robótica hasta que lo perdió todo.

Hiro se levantó y miro a Toffee.

-Vaya, esto si es inesperado-dijo.

-Y hay más.

Detrás de Toffee, salieron Demonio y Anernerk y se pusieron a los lados.

-Hola-dijo Anernerk, quien de hecho estaba feliz por ver a Hiro ya que los dos eran muy parecidos-Estamos rearmando la banda, ¿Qué dices?

Hiro sonrió.

-Pasen a mi oficina, caballeros.


	3. El Plan de Toffee

Hiro se sirvió una copa de whisky en un vaso de vidrio y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio en la silla negra, había hecho que Demonio, Anernerk y Toffee pasarán a su oficina.

La habitación cuadrada se encontraba encima del estacionamiento donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas, las paredes estaban tapizadas con terciopelo rojo, al igual que el suelo, detrás del escritorio y la silla había una ventana con cortinas de color dorado, a los costados de las paredes habían mesas y encima de ellas había botellas de cristal, con bebidas alcohólicas en su interior, a su lado también había vasos de cristal.

Había un librero del lado derecho del cuarto, y había vitrinas alrededor con todo tipo de robots en miniatura, incluyendo uno que parecía un malvavisco gigante…

-¿Gustan?-dijo Hiro mientras se recostaba en la silla y levantaba el vaso, su aspecto era malo, no solo estaba despeinado , y parecía que no se había cambiado de ropa ni bañado en tres días, sino que debajo de sus ojos tenía horribles ojeras y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre-¿No? Bueno, más para mí.

Le dio un buen sorbo al vaso hasta que lo vacío, luego lo puso sobre el escritorio de un golpe, levanto su mano y la movió como si le dijera a alguien que se acercara. Un montón de microbots se acercaron a Hiro, formando un brazo, tomaron la botella de whisky y le relleno el vaso, Hiro les indico con la mano que se fueran y tomo el vaso, luego le dio un gran trago.

-Que desperdicio de talento-comento Demonio pasando una mano por el escritorio de madera.

Había perdido su aspecto demoniaco, ahora era un hombre de 20 años de edad, con el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, piel pálida y con la cara pecosa, además de que llevaba una pierna prostética, la cual había aparecido en cuanto se transformó de nuevo en humano, ahora su altura no era tan alta tampoco.

De vestir llevaba una sudadera negra y debajo una playera de color verde fluorescente, pantalones de mezclilla de color azul marino y tenis de color blanco.

-Perdóname-dijo Hiro dejando el vaso en la mesa-Gran maestro de dragones, susurrador, furia, por gastarme toda mi fortuna en alchol para ahogar mis penas, aunque, es mejor que estar atrapado en una estatua por un millón de años, ¿no es así?

-Era cómoda-dijo Demonio con calma-Y créeme que tuve mucho tiempo para planear mi venganza.

-Venganza la cual nunca podrás llevar a cabo-dijo Hiro-¿No te has enterado?

-Si hablas de que los vikingos y los dragones han desaparecido, ahórrate saliva lo sé todo.

-Entonces sabrás que ya no tienes propósito-dijo Hiro alzando la voz, luego sonrió, una sonrisa lastimera-Como yo.

Abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco otro vaso de cristal, se lo tendió a Demonio.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

-No, gracias-aseguro Demonio-Puede que mis planes de venganza ya no puedan realizarse, pero eso no quiere decir que este todo perdido.

Hiro pareció sorprenderse y se incorporó, Demonio miro a Anernerk quien sonrió y luego miro a Toffee.

-La lagartija sobrealimentada dice tener un plan-explico Anernerk dando un paso al frente, agito su mano en el aire y el vaso que Hiro le había ofrecido a Demonio comenzó a flotar en el aire, envuelto por un aura de color rojo, este voló hasta donde estaba Anernerk quien lo atrapo con su mano, luego se volvió hacia una mesa que tenía botellas encima de ellas, extendió su mano y una botella voló hasta su mano, le quito la tapa con la boca y luego se sirvió-Yo si te aceptare un trago, pero prefiero la cerveza gracias.

Hiro sonrió y vio a Toffee.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Toffee sonrió y camino alrededor del escritorio.

-Nosotros tenemos algo en común, ¿pueden decirme que es?

-Todos somos villanos-dijo Demonio.

-Exacto-contesto Toffee mirándolo-¿Y qué pasa con los villanos?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hiro enojado-¿Pierden?

-Exacto-respondió Toffee mirándolo a el también-Los villanos no tienen finales felices.

-Vaya sorpresa-contesto Anernerk sarcásticamente-Ni siquiera siendo un niño bueno obtienes un final feliz, te puedo decir eso por los tres.

-Puede que tengas razón, ¿Pero qué pasaría si pudiéramos cambiar las reglas? ¿Empezar desde cero? ¿Hacer un mundo como nosotros quisiéramos?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Toffee, con excepción de Anernerk quien más bien lo miro atónito, luego camino hasta estar enfrente de él, Anernerk vestía una playera de color rojo y pantalones de color negro, con tenis de color blanco, además de que en el cuello aun llevaba su tótem de oso.

-No puedes hacerlo-le aseguró a Toffee-Magos y Shamanes mejores que tú lo han intentado y fracasaron.

-Pero ellos no tenían esto-dijo Toffee sacando un viejo pergamino de su traje y dejándolo sobre el escritorio, Anernerk lo vio asombrado e inmediatamente lo examino.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Tengo mis métodos-respondió calmadamente Toffee.

-¿Exactamente qué es esto?-pregunto Hiro viendo el pergamino, en el estaban escritos símbolos (en realidad era un hechizo, escrito en una lengua muerta)

-Es un encantamiento-contesto Anernerk-Muy poderoso, y muy difícil de lograr.

-¿Y qué hace?-pregunto Demonio.

-Crea un universo paralelo-informo Anernerk-Y el que lo conjura puede hacer con él lo que quiera.

Todos se acercaron más a Anernerk y lo escucharon atentamente.

-Con este hechizo podemos crear una realidad diferente, un mundo donde todo lo que soñamos será realidad y mucho más-contesto Anernerk sin quitar la vista del pergamino-Incluso revertir la muerte.

Hiro se puso de pie y Demonio tomo a Anernerk del brazo.

-¡No juegues con eso Kenai!-era la primera vez en años que alguien llamaba a Anernerk por su verdadero nombre-¡Tú y yo sabemos que la magia puede hacer muchas cosas, pero vencer a la muerte no es una de ellas!

-Por eso es que para este encantamiento se requiere tanto poder Hipo-explico Anernerk, igualmente nadie había llamado a Demonio Hipo en mucho tiempo-Con este hechizo, lo imposible será posible, no habrá límites.

-Podemos cambiar las reglas del juego-Toffee-Pero como dijo Anernerk, necesitaremos mucho poder para poder lograrlo.

-Incluyendo la varita mágica-dijo Anernerk mirándolo.

-¿Por qué alguien que detesta tanto la magia la quiere ahora?-pregunto Hiro mirándolo-¿No se les hace interesante?

-Mejor pregúntate, ¿Qué tan desesperado está un hombre para acudir a lo que más odia para que lo ayude?-pregunto Demonio-Nuestro amigo aquí presente solo esta tan cansado de perder como nosotros, así que quiere ganar por primera vez, ¿Cuántos intentos fallidos de destruir la varita van? Dos, tres, seis, once, veinte, diez mil...

-Mis intentos por destruir la varita han fracasado-Toffee-Pero tal vez he estado atacando de la manera equivocada.

-En otras palabras, quieres tú final feliz-Anernerk-Como todos nosotros.

-En efecto-dijo Toffee.

-¿Y quieres que te ayudemos?-Hiro-Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo siento Toffee, nuestro último encuentro no fue agradable y además, no confió en ti.

-Ninguno de nosotros-aseguro Demonio-Pero habla sobre un buen juego, así que estamos dentro.

Hiro lo miro sin creerlo

-¿Caíste tan rápido?

-No, nosotros tampoco confiamos en él, así que-Anernerk tomo del brazo a Toffee y luego agito su mano sobre el brazo, un brazalete dorado, con incrustaciones de diamante rojo, apareció, luego apretó el brazo y Toffee tuvo que caer de rodillas-Nos estamos asegurarnos.

-No lo tomes a mal-aseguro Demonio-Es solo por su acaso.

-¿Un collar de la traición?-pregunto Toffee mirando de reojo a Anernerk.

-Veo que sabes cómo funciona-Anernerk-Si nos traiciones, bueno, creo que sabes que pasara.

-Se cerrara en mi brazo hasta hacer que mis muñecas exploten-dijo Toffee poniéndose de pie.

-Y al igual que ese lindo dedito faltante tuyo, no podrá regenerarse.

Toffee se puso de pie y se sobo donde el collar se le había puesto.

-Bueno, si esto los hace sentir más seguros, está bien.

Demonio y Anernerk miraron a Hiro, quien sonrió.

-Impresionante-dijo Hiro-Que más da, estoy con ustedes.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos, él y Anernerk levantaron sus manos y las unieron en el aire, luego se separaron y choco los puños con Demonio, por un momento pareció que eran los mismos niños buenos que alguna vez fueron.

Pero luego se voltearon a ver a Toffee.

-¿Cómo empezamos?-Demonio.

-Con la varita-Anernerk-No podemos solo quitársela a su dueña, la nueva princesa, debemos quebrantar su espíritu.

-¿Por qué?-Hiro.

-El encantamiento solo servirá si ella nos ofrece la varita, de otro modo no servirá de nada, tiene que rendirse, tiene que entregárnosla-Anernerk.

-Correcto-Toffee-Tiene que renunciar al poder de la varita y solo así será totalmente nuestra.

-Bien, capturemos a alguien que le importe y hagamos un cambio-Demonio-Las cosas que más amamos son las que nos destruyen.

-Eso sería ideal, pero primero tendremos que quebrarla-Toffee-No es así de simple, debe renunciar a su magia, y solo una persona desesperada haría eso, tenemos que destrozar su mundo, ponerlo de cabeza.

-Hacerla pedir piedad-Hiro-Romperla hasta que no tenga ganas de seguir peleando.

-Exacto-Toffee.

-Bueno-Demonio-¿Cómo se llama la princesita?

-Su nombre es Star Butterfly, y está en el planeta tierra.


	4. Fiesta en Mewni

En el palacio de Mewni se había llevado a cabo una fiesta para celebrar la derrota de Ludo y Toffee, y que la princesa Butterfly haya recuperado la varita mágica, ahora las cosas por fin podrían regresar a la normalidad… O lo más normal que se pudiera, ya que ese era un concepto que había desaparecido de la vida de Marco Díaz desde el día en que le encargaron mostrarle la escuela a esa extraña niña con el pelo rubio.

La verdad es que Marco no se arrepentía de haberse vuelto amigo de la princesa de otra dimensión, es más, a pesar de que a veces parecía que las cosas estaban de cabeza (en algunas ocasiones eso era literalmente) pero desde la llegada de Star su vida había sido muy entretenida y además de que Star le daba un extraño sentimiento de confianza que no había sentido nunca antes.

No solo con los demás, sino que sentía que con ella podía ser realmente el mismo sin temor a nada, la sensación que Marco sentía con Star no tenía igual, y es por eso que ese día Marco se alegraba de que Star se viera tan radiante y feliz.

La familia Díaz había sido invitada a la fiesta, y mientras sus padres estaban conviviendo con los pobladores de Mewni, Marco veía como Star se lucia en la pista con sus alocados pasos de baile.

Estaba usando un hermoso vestido de color rojo, mientras que llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo, acompañado con tacones de color rojo.

Marco la estaba viendo y se sentía agradecido de haberla conocido, aunque un pensamiento muy doloroso le paso por la mente de repente, Star había dicho que estaría en la tierra en lo que aprendía a controlar la varita, y cada día mejoraba, por supuesto que Marco se sentía feliz por ella pero le preocupaba el momento en que Star tuviera que partir para quedarse en Mewni permanentemente.

Entonces Marco volvería a ser el mismo chico de seguridad solitario, sin monstruos a los que combatir, su vida volvería a ser muy aburrida, y no volvería a ver a Star.

Marco recordaba lo primero que había pensado cuando había visto a Star, una psicópata de otra dimensión que había llegado para destruir su vida, pero con el paso del tiempo había encontrado en Star no solo una compañera, sino una verdadera amiga, y la idea de perderla no lo hacía nada feliz.

Tal vez aún era demasiado temprano para pensar en ello, pero Star mejoraba cada día en el manejo de la varita y Marco sabía que muy pronto Star sería una experta con ella, prueba de ello era la varita mejorada que había obtenido, al parecer la experiencia no solo había "unido" más a la varita y a su portadora, sino que ahora parecía que Star podía manejarla mejor, y decía varita mejorada porque lo era en serio, ahora la batería duraba por mucho más tiempo y los ataques eran más potentes que antes.

Marco se alegraba de verdad por su amiga, pero no quería separarse de ella.

La música se terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió mientras los bailarines se retiraban a descansar, Star visualizo a Marco y se fue a sentar junto a él en la mesa, cubierta con un hermoso mantel blanco y con un florero con una rosa en él, adornando el centro de la mesa.

-¡Marco!-dijo llena de alegría.

-Hola Star- respondió él y luego miro alrededor, solo para romper el hielo añadió-Bonita fiesta.

-¡Claro, en Mewni organizamos las mejores fiestas!-comento alegre Star-Pero tú no pareces tener mucha diversión.

-Es que las fiestas nunca me han gustado mucho-mintió Marco.

Star lo miro insatisfecha y lo analizo con la mirada, Marco llevaba el mismo traje que había usado la noche del Baile de la Luna Roja, aunque esta vez no llevaba sombrero ni usaba mascara. Star pensaba que se veía muy bien, muy apuesto en realidad…

Star negó rápidamente con la cabeza y analizo a Marco de pies a cabezas, su rostro revelaba una felicidad fingida, se preguntó que podría estar pasándole a Marco, ¿Habría tenido problemas en la tierra? ¿Jacqui habría conseguido novio? ¿O se estaría sintiendo mal porque la última vez que ambos habían estado en un baile las cosas habían salido horriblemente mal?

La última vez Marco había estado a punto de ser asado por un demonio, y después recibió un regaño por parte de Star, ¿merecido?, por supuesto, pero después de todo Marco solo se había preocupado por ella, y no se suponía que eso es lo que hacían los amigos, ¿preocuparse el uno por el otro?

Tal vez lo que Marco quería era un baile con ella, uno que no acabara en pleito, seguro que eso le levantaría el ánimo, y además él le debía una pieza de baile.

Star se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Marco, él la miro sorprendido mientras ella lo ponía de pie.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Marco.

-Vamos a bailar.

Antes de que Marco pudiera protestar, ya estaban en la pista de baile y eran los únicos, pues todos sabían que era el momento del baile real, Marco miro alrededor algo nervioso, pero después vio que Star le sonreía y se relajó, como un caballero, hizo una reverencia se llevó un brazo al pecho y le extendió su otra mano a Star.

-¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza, Star Butterfly, princesa de Mewni?

Star hizo una reverencia mientras levantaba ligeramente su vestido con una mano.

-Sera un placer, Marco de la Tierra.

Marco coloco su mano en la cintura de Star y ella coloco la suya en su hombro, luego se tomaron de la mano, la banda comenzó a tocar el vals y los dos comenzaron con los nueve pasos principales.

En poco tiempo estaban dando vueltas por doquier, mientras que los invitados miraban con asombro semejante escena, Star decidió darle gracia al asunto así que tomo las manos de Marco y comenzó a dar vueltas, esto tomo por sorpresa a Marco quien parecía como un niño que se subía por primera vez a una montaña rusa, Star se rio al ver la cara que puso su amigo, su risa fue el sonido más maravilloso que Marco había escuchado, se olvidó de las náuseas y el también comenzó a reír.

Era una escena muy linda y conmovedora, pero las cosas buenas tienen su final.

Las manos de Marco se le resbalaron a las de Star y el pobre salió volando hasta la mesa de bocadillos, ahí estaba un gran plato de los súper deliciosos nachos de Marco, los cuales le cayeron encima cuando golpeo la mesa.

-¡Marco!-grito asustada Star y corrió hasta el, algunos curiosos ya se habían acercado para ver la escena-¿Marco estas bien?

Star se arrodillo mientras Marco se quitaba de la cabeza el gran plato de nachos que le había caído, ahora su pelo estaba lleno de queso fundido y tenía algunos nachos pegados a él, su cara decía que estaba fatigado, pero luego tomo un nacho de su pelo y lo embarro en el queso que (también) estaba en su ropa.

-Oye no sabe tan mal-dijo.

Star lo miro incrédula un segundo, pero luego no pudo contener su sonrisa y comenzó a reír, Marco la acompaño mientras ella tomaba un nacho del cabello de Marco con queso.

-Sabe bien, tal vez le faltaba un poco de Marco-dijo ella.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse mientras la risa comenzó a invadir a todo el mundo, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien, y Star y Marco lo sabían.

…

Nadia se había percatado del cuervo que estaba encima de una de las columnas del salón, y tampoco se habían percatado de que llevaba una cámara atada a su cuerpo, en cuanto el baile de Star y Marco termino, tomo vuelo y salió por una de las grandes ventanas que estaba abierta, voló por el cielo gris hasta el pueblo hasta que visualizo una taberna de mal augurio llamada "La Manzana Envenenada", al tocar suelo se transformó en Anernerk, luego camino hasta la taberna, adentro todo estaba oscuro, había mierda, botellas vacías, saliva, dientes y gente desmayada en el suelo de tierra. Las mesas cuadradas estaban acomodadas alrededor, Anernerk se hizo camino hasta una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo, ahí, iluminada solo por una diminuta flama, estaban sentados Toffee, Demonio e Hiro, había una laptop abierta y los tres estaban viendo algo en ella.

-La próxima vez envía a uno de tus lindos robots-dijo Anernerk dejando la cámara en el centro de la mesa-Por poco no pude contenerme.

-Tranquilo-le aseguro Toffee-Tu venganza llegara, a su tiempo.

-Ya he esperado demasiado-aseguro Anernerk tomando asiento y volteando a ver a otro lado.

-Miren eso-dijo Demonio-Amor juvenil.

-Me dan asco-Hiro.

-Ese chico es la debilidad de Star-aseguro Toffee-Hará lo que sea por él.

-Debemos explotar esa debilidad hasta el límite-aseguro Demonio-Pero primero lo primero, ¿ellos regresan mañana a la tierra no?

-Eso fue lo que escuche-aseguro Anernerk con la vista perdida.

-Perfecto-Demonio-¿Y mañana es lunes no?

-Sí, ¿acaso importa?-respondió y pregunto Hiro.

-Claro que importa-respondió Demonio mirándolo-Nada rompe el espíritu como un mal día en la escuela.


	5. Regreso a la Tierra

**Primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado esta historia en tanto tiempo, es que perdí el rumbo, pero recientemente salió un tráiler de la segunda temporada de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal y pues me dio varias ideas para continuar el fic.**

 **Espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.**

Después de la fiesta en Mewni, Star y los Díaz habían vuelto a la Tierra, con la esperanza de continuar con sus vidas normales…

O lo más normal que se pudiera.

Lo que no sabían era que no habían ido solos…

-Ah es bueno estar en casa-dijo Marco estirando los brazos.

Estaban en el cuarto de Star, mientras ella preparaba sus cosas para ir a la escuela ese día.

-Si-dijo Star-Me gusto poder ver Mewni otra vez, pero me alegra estar aquí.

Cuando dijo eso, Marco bajo la mirada y su sonrisa desaprecio, Star lo miro preocupada y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa Marco?

-No… no es nada-respondió el-Pero… un día te iras de vuelta a Mewni, y no volverás.

Star puso una mano en el hombro de Marco y lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver todo el dolor que Marco sentía con la simple idea de que fueran separados por el resto de sus vidas.

-Pero Marco…. Eso no va a pasar.

-Aún.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si vinieras conmigo? Cuando el momento llegue.

Marco se apartó de Star.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal si cuando mi exilio termine, vienes conmigo?-dijo-Podrías vivir en el castillo con mis padres, podría ser parte de la guardia del reino Marco, y así estaríamos juntos.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Que vengan con nosotros, tendrán habitaciones de lujo, vivirán como la realeza Marco, ¿no lo ves?-camino hasta él y lo tomo de las manos-Tu y yo jamás tendríamos que separarnos.

Star miro llena de esperanza a Marco, esperando que le dijera que sí; eso haría todos sus sueños realidad, volvería a Mewni y ahora tendría a su mejor amigo a su lado, para siempre, todo sería perfecto.

Solo que Marco no estaba tan seguro.

Amaba a Star, era su mejor amiga, y la idea de irse con ella a Mewni era muy tentadora, pero dejar la Tierra... Su hogar, el lugar donde había vivido toda su vida, lo que dejaría atrás, a Ferguson, Alfonzo, la escuela, a Jackie Lynn Thomas…

Era mucho en lo que pensar.

Así que se alejó de Star, quién se sorprendió y lo miro con ojos heridos.

-Star… es… es, yo no sé qué decir para ser honesto, te quiero pero me pides que deje todo lo que conozco atrás…

-¿No podrías dejarlo por mí?-preguntó Star calmadamente.

Entonces Marco abrió mucho los ojos y la vio, era como esa noche en el mini-súper, cuando habían enfrentado a Ludo y a sus fuerzas por primera vez; la mirada compasiva que Marco le había dado a Star ese día volvió a su rostro.

-¿Y si tú te quedarás en la Tierra para siempre, con nosotros?

 _Conmigo._

Ahora era Star la que se quedó atónita.

-Marco… yo no podría… lo quiera o no soy una princesa, un día mis padres ya no estarán y Mewni necesitara una reina, yo.

Marco lo entendía, o al menos trataba de entenderlo, muy adentro de él pensaba que Star solo estaba siendo egoísta, pero era solo porque no sabía la responsabilidad que liderar todo un reino requería.

-Bueno… aún falta mucho para eso ¿no?-preguntó, tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Star recuperando su alegría natural-Aún falta mucho para eso, aun voy a estar un buen rato en la tierra, así que no hay que preocuparnos.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Marco poniéndose de pie-Bueno, creo que te espero afuera, apúrate que ya casi se nos hace tarde.

-Claro, bajo en un momento.

Marco salió del momento y Star no dejo de sonreír, pero muy adentro comenzó a inundarle la duda, ¿Qué pasaría el día que se alejará de Marco? ¿El día en que tuviera que dejar la tierra?

 _"Él no te quiere, si de verdad te quisiese, ¿no aceptaría ir contigo a Mewni? Vivir siempre a tu lado, inseparables, peleando lado a lado en todas las batallas que se presenten en el futuro"_ –dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Star.

-Si-Star.

 _"De seguro prefiere estar aquí en la tierra con los humanos, con esa Jackie Lynn Thomas"_

 _"No, eso no es verdad, Marco te ha ayudado muchas veces Star, te dio hogar cuando llegaste a esta dimensión y fue tu primer amigo, ha peleado a tu lado y te ha salvado, como tú lo has salvado, son amigos y los amigos están juntos sin importar que"_

Era verdad, Star sonrió y se sintió mejor, Marco la había apoyado mucho y ella a él, estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas, porque eran amigos y eso era lo que los amigos hacían.

Así que tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, pero entonces noto algo peculiar, un pájaro de color café claro estaba parado en su ventana, el color de su cabeza era negro y su pico era amarillo, sus ojos eran cafés.

Algo no le dio buena espina a Star sobre esa ave, pero decidió ignorarla, era solo un pájaro.

…

El pájaro voló hasta detrás de la casa y se transformó en Anernerk, ahí estaban parados Toffee, Demonio e Hiro esperando.

-Su lazo es muy fuerte-dijo Anernerk contento-Se resistió a mi hechizo pero no por mucho, lo que tenemos aquí es un amor, aunque ellos aún no se han dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué no simplemente tomas todo el amor que se tienen y ya?-preguntó Hiro.

-No es tan fácil con un amor tan puro como este-explico Anernerk-Mientras más fuerte sea el vínculo más fuerte me hace, sin embargo esto también se vuelve contra mí, es un arma de doble filo, si el lazo es muy fuerte también se me resiste, es una lucha.

-¿Entonces perdiste?-Hiro.

-Sí, son más fuertes de lo que esperaba-Anernerk-Pero nada dura para siempre, tarde o temprano cederán y cuando lo hagan yo estaré ahí para absorber hasta la última gota de amor que tengan, entonces seré lo suficientemente fuerte para el conjuro.

-Perfecto-dijo Toffee-Pero primero debemos enfocarnos en destrozar a la princesa.

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Demonio dando un paso al frente, estaba vestido de la misma manera cuando habían ido a visitar a Hiro, pero ahora también tenía unos lentes rojas de pasta dura-Saluden al consejero escolar.

…

Cuando Star y Marco llegaron a la escuela ese día fueron recibidos por Ferguson y Alfonzo.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Ferguson-¡Qué bueno que volvieron, las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde que se fueron!

-Sí, no podemos esperar por más aventuras a través de dimensiones-Alfonzo.

-Espera un momento-Marco-Star y yo tenemos que descansar, acabamos de tener una experiencia… alocada.

-¡Sí!-Star-¡Peleamos contra un lagarto malvado, luego mi varita fue destruida y tuvimos que ir a recuperarla a la cueva y enfrentamos a una bestia con tentáculos y finalmente obtuve el fragmento faltante de mi varita y ahora tiene este nuevo modelo y hubo una fiesta y ya todo está bien!

-Sí, básicamente lo que ella dijo-Marco.

De repente Demonio, en su forma humana, apareció y los saludo.

-Buenos días jóvenes-dijo con una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Jay y seré su consejero escolar este año.

-Oh hola-dijo Marco, dándole la mano.

-¿Marco Díaz verdad?

-Sí.

-Y tú debes ser la famosa Star Butterfly-dijo Jay mirando a Star-Es un placer conocerte.

Star salto de la emoción.

-Me agrada.

-Ahora-continuo Jay-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con Marco, a solas.

-Em… claro-dijo Marco.

-Excelente, acompáñame por favor.

Jay guio a Marco hasta su oficina, lo hizo pasar y luego lo sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Por qué están todas las cortinas cerradas?-preguntó Marco.

-Bueno, eso es porque me gusta la oscuridad-dijo Jay sonriendo-Pero mejor hablemos de ti Marco, veo que tú y Star son cercanos.

-Oh sí, somos los mejores amigos-Marco.

-Pero también veo que Star no es exactamente de esta… dimensión.

-Bueno, ella es de otra tierra, así que si es algo… inusual.

-Y veo que ha causado grandes destrozos en la escuela y en la ciudad.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto…

-Desde que ella llego ha habido un ataque de seres sobrenaturales en la ciudad, y varios destrozos en la escuela; o y ha puesto en continuo peligro a los estudiantes de esta institución.

-Pero no es su culpa-Marco-Puede que Star sea un poco… em… extraña pero no es peligrosa, además siempre salva el día, todos cometemos errores y ella se hace responsable de los suyos.

-¿Y porque tiene que arrastrarte a ti a resolverlos?

-Ella no me arrastra a nada, yo estoy ahí porque quiero y porque Star es mi amiga, y no sé porque sigo hablando con usted, está loco señor Jay, adiós.

-Marco.

Marco se detuvo en la puerta de entrada.

-Déjame darte un consejo, como una persona que tiene experiencia en este ámbito… Hay algunas amistades que son prohibidas, no importa cómo te sientas, algunas cosas simplemente… no están destinadas a pasar.

Y Marco salió disparado del cuarto, Jay se quedó un momento parado junto a la ventana hasta que Anernerk apareció de las sombras.

-Tenías razón-Demonio-Su lazo es fuerte.

-Sí, pero no lo suficiente.


End file.
